The invention relates to a drum-magazine for large caliber ammunition. Drum magazines for storing large caliber ammunition of the same type or even of different type are known. Such drum magazines are, for example, described in German published patent application No. 241 3983. The ammunition storage capacity of this type of ammunition drum magazine is very limited. After firing a predetermined type of ammunition the thereafter emptied magazine parts must be resupplied with ammunition or the drum magazine as a whole must be exchanged for another fully loaded magazine.
Exchangeable ammunition magazines (containers) for large caliber ammunition are also known and described in the prior art (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,425). Whereas a postloading of the known drum magazines is very difficult under combat conditions, it seems that a complete exchange of a not yet fully fired magazine is also impractical because of cost considerations.